Bloody Scoundrels
|seniorofficers= Gnomesmuggle, Lothias, Whoader |organized= no |organization= |oceanname= Cerulean |politics= Autocratic |shares= Even |flag= None |founded=yes |foundedday= 17 |foundedmonth= 3 |foundedyear= 2004 |updateday= 1 |updatemonth= 2 |updateyear= 2012 |portrait=no }} Bloody Scoundrels is a crew that sails the Cerulean Ocean. Public Statement We be out fer pillagin' and fun so hop aboard if ye be interested, or steer clear if ye be an enemy. History Bloody Scoundrels were formed on the Azure Ocean during alpha-testing. In June 2003, not long after its formation, Bloody Scoundrels nearly dissolved when Pirate, the founding captain of Bloody Scoundrels, left for vacation and most of his officers deserted the crew due to what they viewed as mismanagement. Many of these officers joined , a crew infamous for being crude yet light-hearted. Pirate returned and contacted , one of the Bloody Scoundrels who left, to find out what had happened to his crew. Pirate was very distraught, and despite Redruth's inexperience at the time, Pirate made him captain of Bloody Scoundrels and left the crew he created. While the crew faced a mutiny at the beginning, Redruth has remained captain to this very day. Upon appointment to captain, Redruth recruited deserting members of the Scoundrels back with the promise that the crew would no longer be highly authoritarian and instead would be a place of laid back fun. The crew then aligned with The Salty Mouthfuls in the flag Club Fantastico, where they would remain until the move to the Midnight Ocean which the rest of Club Fantastico chose not to make. When the Bloody Scoundrels joined Club Fantastico, the was on the verge of opening, so the Scoundrels pooled resources with their flagmates and helped secure as a new home for the flag. Bloody Scoundrels moved their home operations from Alpha to Emperor where they remained until the closing of Azure. During the rest of their time on Azure, the Scoundrels grew to magnificent numbers, as testified by the monuments to Azure which can be found outside the palace on Alpha in the Midnight Ocean. Much of the rise of Bloody Scoundrels can be attributed to a tight-knit group of officers who shared similar goals and a great desire for fun. The Scoundrels early years are also notable due to the number of pirates who rose through her ranks and eventually formed spin-off crews or became influential throughout the ocean. Upon the opening of Midnight, the crew determined to stay together and start afresh on a new ocean. Without a flag, Bloody Scoundrels formed a new flag called Bloody Seas, which is most notable for a stalemate blockade of which caused much controversy and conflict around the ocean. By this time, Horns had already risen through the ranks of Bloody Scoundrels to take over many of the political duties which Redruth had grown tired of. In fact, Horns organized a majority of the Scoundrels' efforts to take Papya. After the tie on Papaya and the following controversies, Bloody Scoundrels decided to take a break from being in the center of the political game. Eventually, the Scoundrels re-teamed with Medira, a former officer in the crew, and her new crew, Loose Cannons, to form Otherworld. The crew continued on for quite a while on a new track aimed at having fun with old friends. However, the Scoundrels eventually began to wane as the key members of crew began to take hiatuses. However, in March of 2010 Redruth returned to Midnight with hopes of returning Bloody Scoundrels to her former glory. Bloody Scoundrels teamed up with Otherworld once again, and Gnomesmuggle and Whoader joined the crew as senior officers in order to aid in the restoraton. Otherworld and the current members of Bloody Scoundrels have all expressed great excitement at seeing Bloody Scoundrels active and powerful once again. On February 2nd of 2011 Redruth pulled his crew, the Bloody Scoundrels from the ranks of flag Otherworld and struck out on his own. The intention of the Bloody Scoundrels has always been "Enjoy playing the game first! Worry about the politics of the ocean last!" On February 10th 0f 2011 Lothias seeing how ill used the Bloody Scoundrels were at the hands of his fellow crew and flagmates, abdicated his throne from Otherworld and joined the Bloody Scoundrels in their ongoing quest to enjoy the game and find new mates who want to enjoy it with them.